ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Trini Kwan
'''Trini Kwan '''was a primary character in the Ultimate Power Rangers continuity, appearing in several incarnations of the series. In 2001, she became the Yellow Tiger Ranger of the Battle Task Force Power Rangers and in 2002 became Ninja White of Shogun Task Force Ninja Rangers History 2001 Shortly after Zack Taylor arrived on the scene of Jason Scott's battle with DoraTitan in Angel's Square in the Angel Grove North district of Angel Grove, California, Trini also arrived on the scene with her two other teammates, Kimberly Hart and Billy Cranston. The four teens regrouped behind Jason as DoraTitan snapped its blade back into its hand and asked Jason if he really thought that his friends would be able to help him, as they were all nothing compared to it. Trini and her teammates then activated their Dino Bucklers and transformed into the Battle Task Force Power Rangers. (BTFPR: #1) A day or two later, Trini waited for Jason in Hulman Park in Angel Grove North along with Zack, Kimberly, and Billy. Trini paced back and forth behind Billy and wondered what was taking Jason so long, hoping that nothing had happened to him. The wind suddenly howled, kicked up dirt, and blew people off their feet. The wind storm knocked the globe sculpture in the park off of its base and sent it smashing through a nearby building's windows. Trini and her teammates gathered together as a bolt of green lightning struck the ground nearby and exploded with massive bursts of sparks that sent people scattering away for cover. Dragon Ranger then shimmered into view and stalked towards the teens, attacking them with a Dragon's Fang attack, forming a green energy sphere between his hands and hurling it at the teens. The teens dove aside to miss the blast, but the shockwave of its explosion hurled them across the walkway. Trini realized that they couldn't fight Dragon Ranger like this and that they would need to transform. Trini and the others then rose to their feet and activated their Dino Bucklers, transforming into their Ranger armor. (BTFPR: #2) Following the Rangers' battle with Dragon Ranger, the five teens gathered in Professor Koji's apartment, where Maya Koji tended to their wounds. Zack complained that he thought their armor was supposed to protect them, adding, "A hell of a job it's done so far." Billy told him that they weren't invulnerable, but Zack said that they should be. Trini sighed and said that she didn't think that it was safe to stay here too much longer, as Bandora might expect to find them all here. Maya assured her that they wouldn't stay for long. Maya walked over to her grandfather's computer and pulled up a .jpeg file that showed a map of the mountains northeast of Angel Grove. Kimberly asked her what the map was, and Maya explained that it was a map her grandfather gave her, "before he..." Jason placed a hand on Maya's shoulder and apologized. Maya's younger adoptive brother, Simon Kaden, asked where the map led to, and Jason replied that there was only one way to find out. (BTFPR: #2) Powers, Equipment and Abilities * As Tiger Ranger ** Tiger Daggers ** Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord * As Ninja White Notes/Trivia *Trini was born in 1985. *When Trini was four year old, in 1989, Trini's father mysteriously disappeared, and eventually declared legally dead. Trini was subsequently adopted by a family in Angel Grove.